StormClan- Bird's Journey
by SilverFeathered123
Summary: StormClan has been founded recently, but the battle of the dark forest has strengthened it's bonds with the other clan. Between ThunderClan and ShadowClan territories young Birdpaw grows up. Will Birdpaw become a hero? All characters not recognized in the series are probably my OCs. StormClan is owned by me. Check my page for details. I do not own Warriors.
1. Prologue

"I-I am lost." The light brown tabby kitten mewed quietly.

"I know little one, you smell of the forest. Come, I can guide you back to the forest." A flame colored tom replied gently, full of concern. The cat gently grasped the kitten in his jaws and padded down a worn path.

"Who are you? Why do you have stars in your fur?" The kitten asked.

"My name is Firestar. I come from StarClan, I was once the leader of ThunderClan." Firestar mewed gently around a mouthful of fur.

"My mommy is not talking to me. She couldn't give me milk this morning. I couldn't wake her." The little kitten meowed fretfully.

Firestar stopped for a moment. 'How did this kitten come to StarClan? Is her mother dead?'

"Don't fret, little one. I can get you some milk, and a warm home." Firestar padded through the forest. Instead of taking his usual route right to ThunderClan, he hesitated. 'Where should I put this kitten?' Firestar gently placed the kitten down on a patch of dry moss.

"Little kit, I need you to make a choice. This path," Firestar gestured with his paw to the right, "Or this path." He pointed to the left.

"Where do they go?" The kitten asked, flashing her innocent ocean- colored eyes.

Firestar put his tail around her, and led her to the left, "This path leads to StormClan. The other leads to ThunderClan. It is your choice to make."

The kitten looked down at her paws, she thought for a moment, "Who is in the clans?"

"StormClan is a relatively new Clan… It's leader Stormstar settled here, after her clan scattered… In ThunderClan, Bramblestar took over after I left my clan." Firestar continued.

"What is Stormstar like?" The little kitten meowed.

"Stormstar is a kind black she-cat. Her mother is a pure warrior of NightClan, and her father was a loner, but later joined the clans." Firestar paused as the kitten wanted to know more, "Stormstar founded her clan alongside Stonesharp, her current deputy… She was carrying kits before, but they died when she gave birth."

"S-Stormstar, needs me…" The kitten's eyes were wide with admiration.

"Here." Firestar picked up the kitten again and carried her to a beautiful willow forest. The landscape quickly changed to oak trees, and some pines looked like they were on the other side of a small creek. They soon came to a large bracken wall. He through a small tunnel. They emerged through the camp. The cats were returning to their bodies to wake up. Stormstar had not yet returned from her dream. Firestar quickly nudged the little kit into Stormstar's nest.

"Good luck in your new life, you're gonna do great things in this world, little kit. Just remember me." Firestar stood over the lovely little kit as she slipped into consciousness.

Then everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 1- Welcome to the Clan

Stormstar woke up in the morning and glanced down, she was surprised to see a light brown tabby kitten snuggled in her paws. She sniffed her for a moment, 'hum… Smells like Firestar.' she thought. The kitten stirred in her paws.

"Mother?" The kitten meowed suddenly.

Stormstar glanced down, "Hello little one, where did you come from?"

The kitten looked confused for a moment then she remembered something," I-I think my mommy died… Then I woke up in a forest, it was raining and I was cold. A cat came to me he was orange with green eyes and stars in his fur. He was called Firestar." The kitten looked up to Stormstar with her innocent blue eyes. "He told be to chose between ThunderClan and StormClan. And I woke up here." She finished.

Stormstar stared at her light pink den wall for a moment then an ash grey head popped in,"Sto- hey who is that?!" The ash grey tom padded in and sat down next to Stormstar.

"I don't know yet, Ashfoot." She meowed calmly. With a mother's gentle voice, "What are you called little one?"

The tabby kitten stood up slowly and said, "My mother called me Bird, but my sisters, Grey and Cloud called me Light, because my pelt would shine in a sun ray."

"Well… Would you like to live in StormClan, Bird?" Ashfoot asked the little kit. Knowing Stormstar's past he knew that she desperately wanted a kit. But she had had a miscarriage with her first litter.

Stormstar glanced at Ashfoot in surprise, Ashfoot most fiercely protected and coveted the warrior code, and hated breaking it.

Bird gently climbed out of Stormstar's nest, her kitten fluff sparkled when the sun came into the den. "Would like to live in this clan. I-I have no where else to go, and I trust Firestar."

"OK then, follow me." Stormstar gently wrapped her jet- black tail around Bird.

Ashfoot followed Stormstar and Bird out into the clearing. The sun shown brightly into the clearing. Stormstar glanced around her beautiful camp. The rosestone stood in the center of the camp, where they had just emerged from. The beautiful rose quartz sparkled all over the clearing from the morning rays. Cats of all colors were running around the camp, some returning from the dawn patrol, others from the hunting patrols.

"This is my den, Bird, and up on top of this stone, the rosestone, is where I make announcements to my clan." Stormstar pointed with her tail to the stone

"Over there, where the cats are coming out of, are the tunnels in and out of camp. Most kits are not allowed out of camp, but you have been the exception. Since you have chosen to stay with us you're not allowed out until you are 6 moons old." Ashfoot continued.

A bundle of kittens rolled out of a den with a flash of fur and legs. A slender amber She-cat followed.

"Good morning, Amberfur." Ashfoot called, as the queen strode over with her kits.

"Morning Ashfoot, Stormstar. Nice day huh?" The orange queen's unusual blue eyes sparkled in the morning sunlight. "And who is this little one?"

"I am about to announce it. But let's have your little ones meet Bird, here." Stormstar meowed encouragingly.

A bold grey tabby tom trotted over, "I'm Rockkit, this is Rosekit, and Leafkit." Gesturing first to a calico she- cat, then to a dark brown tabby tom.

"I'm Bird…" Bird murmured shyly.

"Are you sure it's not Birdkit?" Rockkit enthused.

"It's about to be!" Bird replied a bit more happily.

"Now Rockkit, your fur is a mess!" Amberfur exclaimed. "No son of mine is going to be seen with messy fur, not while I'm alive!"

Rockkit protested and tried to wriggle out of her paws.

Stormstar turned back to Bird, "Are you ready to meet the clan?" She asked.

Bird gulped, then nodded. Stormstar swept Bird onto her feet and guided her up the rosestone.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own birds, join beneath the rosestone, for a clan meeting!" She called from above.

Her Clan gathered beneath the large rose quartz stone. Frostpaw, her apprentice emerged from her den, along with her sister Littlepaw. Soon Redfoot walked over to Amberfur and sat down.

Several cats gathered and waited for her announcement. Loyal Ashfoot remained at the bottom of the stone, facing the others.

"Cats of StormClan, StarClan warriors have has blessed us with a new kit today. Bird was brought to my den last night by Firestar, former leader of StarClan." Stormstar announced. "Does any cat think that this cat should not have a chance to live among us, and become a great warrior?" She asked.

There were a few hesitant glances, but only one spoke out, "What does she smell of?" She could be spying for an enemy clan." an old blonde she-cat called from outside the elder's den.

"Wise Suntail, this innocent kit has only one scent, Firestar." Stormstar replied. With that the cats leaned forward a bit. "Does any other cat have any objections?" When no other cat spoke she turned to Bird. "Bird, is it your wish to grow up and become a warrior with StormClan?"

"It is." Bird meowed loudly.

"Then from this moment forward, until you have earned your apprentice name, you shall be known as Birdkit. StormClan welcomes you." Stormstar welcomed the new kit.

Stormstar jumped down from the large rock, and Birdkit slid down after her.

"Birdkit, Birdkit, Birdkit!" The clan chanted. Multiple cats of different colors came over and congratulated her.

"Birdkit, why don't you come with me and start learning about clan life?" Amberfur asked after the crowd had returned to their duties.

Birdkit nodded slowly and followed Amberfur.

Stormstar watched her go with Amberfur and the other kits.

Birdkit slowly followed Amberfur and her new friend towards a hollow tree, an apprentice popped out. "Hi! I'm Burstpaw!" The orange tomm bounded out of the tree like a squirrel being chased by a wild pack of badgers. "Are you Birdpaw?!" He meowed excitedly as his sky blue eyes sparkled across the camp.

"Y-yes.." Birdpaw stumbled and Burstpaw leaped over her and knocked over an incoming apprentice.

"Neat!" He meowed and the angry white she-cat shoved him off.

"Burstpaw! You got my pelt dirty!" A cream she-cat licked her fur.

"Rosepaw, I was the one he jumped on!" The white she-cat shoved him as she walked towards the den.

"Yah, yah, yah. it's always about poor Silverpaw!" Burstpaw teased the white tabby.

Silverpaw growled and swiped a paw at Burstpaw. Surprisingly her one front paw was.. Silver! Silverpaw pinned Burstpaw down quickly. "That will teach you to tease me!" She growled. Silverpaw stalked off to the den.

"What was that about?" Birdpaw looked at Amberfur.

"Just a denmate quarrel." Amberfur bent down and licked Birdpaw's head.

"Gr.. I really need to groom myself!" Rosepaw's creamy fur was unusually long, he green eyes sparkled in the sunlight.

Burstpaw rolled his eyes and winked at Birdkit. Then he bounced away, unable to control his energy.

Rosepaw just snorted and kept licking herself.

"Um.. Kits maybe we should go see what some of the warriors are doing.." Amberfur lead the kits towards an old holly bush.

Stormstar stared at the lake, mesmerized once again by the beauty of the morning.

"I see your brooding again." Ashfoot padded over, eyes sparkling with mischief.

"I just needed to get out, clear my head." Stormstar replied.

"You troubled? I thought you would be excited." Ashfoot meowed softly.

"I am overjoyed that I have finally found a kit, we may not have bonded just yet, but she will be my daughter." Stormstar took pause and continued, "On the other paw, the gathering is coming up soon, last time ShadowClan were at our throats."

"We'll just have to see." Ashfoot sat down next to Stormstar. And the old friends enjoyed the morning.

Rockkit bounced along as Amberfur let him, his littermates, and Birdkit along to what appeared to be a male holly bush. The branches were old, but the bush was reinforced by thick brambles.

A large red tabby emerged out of the den, "Hello little ones, and Amberfur. My name is Redcloud." His large amber eyes stood out against the sky, but one hind leg there was a very large white spot. Redcloud seemed friendly enough and his posture was friendly, he had kinked his tail and folded his ears, a friendly gesture, he looked like he was smiling.

"Hello Redcloud." Birdkit dipped her head politely. "What is being a warrior like?" She asked.

"It's amazing! But it can be hard at times, hunting for prey can get tricky and battling our enemies for territory requires skill and cunning. But everything comes through as you realize… Well you'll all find out when you receive your warrior names!" Redcloud meowed excitedly. "Oh, that's the deputy calling!" as he snapped his head towards Ashfoot, "See you kits soon!" He bounded over to Ashfoot swiftly.

Birdkit barely had time to think before she was swept off to meet the medicine cat… Whatever that was.

Stormstar stalked a mouse, quickly and quietly she snapped it's neck besides the old beech tree. She sat still and breathed deeply, listening to the sound of the murmuring creek behind the brush. She clamped her jaws around the mouse and brought it and her recently killed squirrel back to camp.

Birdkit emerged into the cool, crisp stone den, all around there were overwhelming, yet soothing scents of fresh and dried herb.

"Hum… Leafsong must be out collecting herbs…" Amberfur murmured, "We can come back later, Birdkit."

"Ok.." Birdkit murmured as she was swept out of the calming den again.

"Over here is the nursery! The most beautiful den it camp!" Rockkit and his littermates scrambled right up to the den and poked their heads inside.

Birdkit followed eagerly, inside was a stone cave, the ground was covered in at least 3 layer of clean, fresh moss, the walls had sparkling shards throughout the den, a small shaft of light made the den sparkle.

"Wow!" Birdkit purred. Rockkit nudged her playfully.

"Do you want to meet the elders?" He asked.

"Sure!" She tackled him playfully, and being herded by Amberfur they made their way to the elders den.

Silverpaw always wanted someone to connect to, but all her denmates, we either crazy, dumb, or too hyper. It could also be a combination… But when Birdkit showed up, she surprisingly felt drawn to her.. Odd…

Silverpaw drew her tongue over her paw and admired her silver paw. Silverpaw had usually shut out ever cat she knew, but she felt like she could open up to Birdkit…

'Grr! Silverpaw why are you so confusing!' She silently scolded herself.

Then she could smell the Badness.

_**Author's note:**_

_**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I hope to write more chapters, quicker and get Birdkit ready to become an apprentice.**_

_**Who is Silverpaw, and what is the badness?**_

_**Keep reading to find out!**_


End file.
